My Brother, The Pharaoh
by Accidie
Summary: Pharaoh Akunemkanon forced my brother, Atemu, and I into early marriage so as to prevent serious violence directed at me. But was that wise? Pairing AtemuOC
1. Better Things To Do

Kitty:smiles sweetly: Yami, would you please do the disclaimer?

Yami:sighs: It's your story, YOU do it!

Kitty:mutters: Geez! Bastard.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I really don't. If you sue me, you can have the dust bunnies that hide under my couch. **

Yami: On with the fic!

* * *

My Brother, the Pharaoh

Chapter One – Better Things To Do

* * *

"Kitra!" My father, Pharaoh Akunemkanon, shouted. "GET IN HERE!"

"Uh oh," I gulped nervously. I walked into the lavish throne room. "Yes daddy?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought I told you to behave yourself!" he said loudly.

"I tried daddy," I started, tears in my eyes. "But the guards keep making rude comments about my body!" Anger flashed across my father's face. I was about 15 years old.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be married soon enough and then those guards can't touch you," he said, gently ruffling my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you know that it was tradition to marry the heir off to a sister?" my father asked. My eyes widened.

"I CAN'T marry Atemu! That's just gross!" I complained. My father gave me a stern look.

"You know you have to," he said. I sighed.

"Yes daddy," I said, bowing and leaving the throne room. In the corridor, I bumped into Atemu. He smirked.

"Worried are we?" He mocked. I glared at my brother, fire burning in my crimson eyes. I was wearing a soft blue dress with a gold belt and my menat around my neck. I had two gold bands on each arm and a gold tiara on my forehead. My hair looked like Atemu's except mine was pale green and pink with yellow bangs. "Here, father told me to give this to you. He said you already knew what it was," Atemu said, handing me a medium-sized silver disc with a gold eye of Horus on it. There were six colored gemstones surrounding it; dark blue - water, pale blue – ice, red – fire, brown – earth, green – wind, and yellow – light. The disc was hanging on a leather string, like the one holding father's puzzle around his neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mother's Millennium Pendant?" I asked. "Guess father was serious then." Atemu nodded solemnly and put it around my neck. I started to walk off.

"Where're you going?" Atemu asked.

"To the garden," I said quietly.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I suppose," I replied. "I can't control your actions brother, you should know that by now." Atemu hugged me.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't intruding, that's all," he replied.

"Oh." In the garden, we sat under a fruit tree, eating the fruit from it. I sighed, looking at the pendant. Atemu gently hugged me.

"Don't worry Kit, we'll find a way to get through this," he said quietly. 'Oh, Atem, I only hope you're right.' I thought sadly.

#Two days later#

I woke up to find servants standing in my bedchamber, holding various accessories and a white dress. I swallowed. It was my wedding day. 'Damnit.' I thought miserably, as I was made up for the ceremony. Atemu and I were already married, but the ceremony was for the citizens' benefit.

#A few hours later#

I was sitting sipping from a goblet with Atemu and our father. The ceremony had been performed. I was miserable. Just then, a servant walked up. She was my personal servant, Mira.

"May I get you anything your grace?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not at the moment," I said. Mira bowed and left. I suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

* * *

Kitty: Mwahahahahahaha! Evil cliffie!

Yami-; Oh, be nice to the poor readers Kitty!

Kitty:looks clueless: Nice? What's 'nice'?

Yami: U

Kitty:snickers: HAHA! Kidding! That look on your face:falls over, laughing hysterically:

Yugi: Review please!

#

Yeah, I'm going through and editing the existing chappies...I hope to start writing the next chapter, but I really haven't had the inspiration at all.


	2. My Worst Fear

Kitty: I'm BACK! School starts on Tuesday so I won't be able to update very often...

Yami: Why not:looks clueless:

Kitty: --; Trust a pharaoh not to know about high school...

Yami?

Kitty: I have to be a stinkin' freshman _again!_

Yugi: Eh? What for?

Kitty: Don't have enough credits to be a sophomore so I have to work my butt off for the next three years.

Yugi: Huh? Why?

Kitty: I want to be on the honor roll _and_ still graduate with my class! Duh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I really wouldn't be writing this fic. Don't sue me, I don't own anything of value except my cats Shadow, Rascal, and two week old kittens Jay & Joe Don.**

Kitty: I wouldn't be updating now, but I have nothing better to do and I got inspired byRascal Flatts' song 'I Melt'.

Yugi: On with the fic!

Yami: --; Girls and music...sheesh...

Kitty::glares darkly at Yami:

* * *

My Brother, The Pharaoh 

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Atemu, I'm sensing some evil. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it will be bad for the kingdom," I said. Atemu looked at me sadly. "I'm sure everything will be fine Kit," he said. "Let's go sit in the garden or something. Alright?" I sighed and stood up. "Alright," I agreed softly, following him out of the room. As we walked down the lavish hallways, apoem I wrotecame to mind and, being the person I was, I startedto recite it. 

I finishedreciting my poemwhen we reached the garden. "Kit, that was beautiful," Atemu said truthfully. I smiled, despite my worry. "Thanks," I said. "I wrote it a few years ago about Nelly." "Nelly? Oh, she was the head servant, wasn't she?" Atemu asked. I nodded. "Yes, she was," I replied. Just then, the mage-in-training, Mana came running in. We immediately stood up. "What is it Mana?" I asked, looking at her warily. "Prince! And Princess, there's trouble!" Mana stuttered. "Trouble?" I asked. "What kind of trouble?" Atemu asked. "Your father has been murdered!" Mana said, dissolving into tears. Atemu and I looked at each other worriedly. "The sorcerer has invaded the palace!" Mana cried. Atemu and I rushed off to find this sorcerer and deal with him.

We reached the main hall and saw this sorcerer terrorizing the palace guards. We glared at him. "How dare you murder the Pharaoh!" we said angrily. We chanted a spell in unison and brought out our ka, Atemu's was obviously the Dark Magician and mine was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. We had our ka do a combined attack to banish the sorcerer's ka (Blue Eyes White Dragon). The sorcerer (we now knew as Kana) growled and glared coldly at us. "This is not the last of me!" he snarled before vanishing in a wisp of smoke. I sighed. "He's right," I said, looking at Atemu. "He will be back. And I have a nasty feeling that he'll have more monsters with him." Atemu nodded. "Yes, I believe so," I agreed.

The next morning, we were standing on the balcony, Atemu was speaking to the citizens gathered in the street. I saw a rain cloud coming and pointed it out to Atemu. "Well, do something about it," he said. "After all, you've got nature's power." I concentrated on rerouting the cloud and finally saw it going north, around the city. The citizens suddenly threw a party in the streets to celebrate our rule. We were amazed. "We're actually doing a good job," Atemu breathed. "Could we possibly do less?" I asked. "With a father like ours, I highly doubt it," Atemu said.

* * *

Kitty: Wow, a second chapter! 

Yami: Are we supposed to be impressed or something?

Kitty: o.O :chases Yami:

Yugi: Review please!

Kitty: Sorry if I wrote the battle scene too short, or something. I'm not really good at that. I prefer writing wizard duels. It's easier.

Yugi: I think the chapter's a bit short...

Kitty: What do you expect? I suddenly got writer's block!

Yugi: R&R people! Hit the little blue button and take it from there!


	3. Catch Me If I Fall

Kitty: Another chappie!

Bakura: Whatever you stupid mortal.

Kitty:glares coldly at Bakura: Well, I _could_ always go update my HP fic…

Yugi: NO! Update US!

Kitty: What do you think I'm doing with this chappie?

Yugi:sighs:

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! I wish I did…

Kitty: Oh, I'm writing the rest of the story from here on out in third person cause it's easier for me. I'll eventually get around to changing the first two chappies around to third person as well, but I'm pretty busy right now. Heh, I'm actually _supposed_ to be finishing my algebra homework.**

* * *

****My Brother, The Pharaoh**

**Chapter Three: Catch Me If I Fall…**

* * *

The whole of Egypt was asleep for the night. All, that is, except for one person. This person was a white, spiky-haired tomb-robber who went by the name of Bakura. He had a mission. He was going to attempt to kidnap the queen! Kit was peacefully asleep, next to Atemu, blissfully unaware of the danger that was quickly approaching. That is, until she was snatched from her warm bed. "What're-" she started to say, and her mouth was instantly covered with a hand. Kit was dragged out of the palace and out into the middle of the desert just outside of Thebes. That was when she started to feel dizzy. You see, poor Kit is nine months pregnant. Her captor growled at me as she fell on the ground. "You goddamn bastard!" he snarled. Kit glared at him. "How dare you speak to the queen of Egypt that way!" She said angrily. He glared at the queen. "Do you really think I _care_ who I'm speaking to?" he hissed. "I hope that baby _dies _when it's born!" It didn't really take her long to fall asleep, but only after she had really annoyed Bakura. 

In the morning, she woke up, and once she saw she was in the sand, she started. She relaxed slightly after a moment, when she remembered last night's events. After a short while, she heard hooves beating on the hot sand. A moment later, Kit could see a horse. Bakura got off of it. He seemed to be carrying a bundle of some sort. Kit quietly watched him as he started a fire and put a pan with an egg in it over the fire. She heard the egg begin to sizzle, and assumed he was frying it. She laid there, feeling the sand warm up as the sun came up, quickly heating the desert with it's strong rays. Sighing wearily, Kit rolled onto her side and slowly sat up. She noted with disgust that there was sand in her clothes, and her hair.

A few minutes later, Bakura gruffly handed Kit a flat stone plate with the egg on it. "Don't worry your highness," he said, laughing darkly. "It's not poisoned or anything. You're more valuable to me _alive."_ Kit shuddered. 'Oh, I don't like the sound of that.' she thought. "Why did you take me from the palace?" She asked as she slowly ate the egg. The thief looked at Kit. "Revenge," he said roughly. "Revenge? For what?" she asked. "Your brother gave orders to burn my village down!" The thief snarled. "What? I never heard anything about a village being burnt down," she said. "It's none of your business!" Bakura snarled. I finished my egg in silence.

That afternoon, Bakura got on his horse and roughly forced poor Kit onto a second. He started to lead the way to go even farther from Thebes than they already were. Kit was worried that Atemu wouldn't find her and she would be stuck with this insane person for the rest of her life!

A week later, Kit was very thin, pale, and her clothes were ragged. She was wearing the clothes of a peasant, and wrapped up in a scratchy wool cloak. She desperately wanted a bath. Bakura had taken her to a small cottage. It actually looked like it belonged in the noble area in Thebes. Bakura was currently in the front room talking to a blonde man with lavender eyes. She tried to sneak past the front room and go farther down the hall to sneak outside. "Don't even try it woman!" Bakura called loudly. Kit sighed in defeat, knowing she'd been caught. She cautiously went into the front room. Bakura harshly grabbed Kit's ear and pulled her over so she was standing near him. "Who's this little wench?" the blonde man asked. "She looks like the blasted pharaoh." "She's the pharaoh's sister and wife Kitra," Bakura said. "Didn't you know Marik?" Kit gasped with horror. "Y-You're Marik Ishtar, the tomb guardian!" she sputtered. "How could you mix with criminals like Bakura?" Marik smirked evilly. "Because I wanted nothing to do with guarding the tombs," Marik said angrily. Kit looked disgustedly at him.

"Queen Kitra!" they suddenly heard a voice shout. "Jounouchi!" Kit cried in relief, seeing the royal guard outside through the window. The guards burst inside the cottage, breaking the door down. Two of them went for Bakura and Marik. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they were taken outside. The guards yanked them onto two of their horses and headed back to the palace. Jounouchi and Kit watched them for a few moments. "Well, let's head back to the palace Kit. Your brother is waiting," he said. They went outside and climbed onto Jounouchi's horse. Then they rode back to the palace.

Once back at the palace, Jounouchi led Kit inside to the throne room. As soon as Atemu saw them, he ran over to his sister and happily hugged her. "Choking…not…breathing!" Kit choked out. Atemu slightly lessened his grip on Kit, and looked at Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, I thank you for bringing Kit back. You may leave now," he said. Once Jounouchi was out of the room, Atemu hugged her again before dragging her to the wash room to get clean again.

* * *

Kitty: I almost put in a bit of lemony goodness right when Kit returned to the palace, but I think that'll come next chappie.

Atemu:pouts: But Kit, that's NOT FAIR!

Kitty: I know Atem, it's not fair for me either. You know what's even _more_ not fair than that?

Atemu:still pouting: What?

Kitty: I almost hadJounouchi and the royal guard save Kit _next_ chappie.

Atemu: WHAT? You just don't want us to be together, do you?

Kitty: It's not that Atem! I just want a little action, that's all.

Yugi: Review please! Before Atemu decides to murder Kitty and take over her fics!


End file.
